


Imperfect Relationship

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Series: Cuddling Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Motorboating, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff and sexy, naked trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a busy day of acclimatating to the new world, Vriska and Tavros spend some extra time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Moar Homestuck. Have my OTP, TavrosVriska. They’re precious. AU where the trolls have lived on Earth and know about Earth things and are human like, just not in nature or body type. Also, the game ended with Alterian destroyed and everyone on Earth. All the trolls. ALL OF THEM.  
> Mildly explicit. Tentabulges and nooks and sexcanons that involve Travos’s horns. \o/ mostly that when they have sex, she lets him top her, just so that she can use his horns as leverage and because his horns get real sensitive when they have sex, she teases him, by biting at the bases, usually when he’s eating her out.  
> Also BOOBIES. sorry not sorry  
> If you can’t tell I really like Travos. He makes me squee and I wanna cuddle him. And Vriska’s hot for being a spider-bitch.  
> Travos is more confident in matters of sex and with Vriska, because he knows what she likes and can dominate her because she likes that.  
> Also, Vriska’s a mouthy, pushy submissive. And loud.  
> (I JUST REALLY LIKE THESE TWO OKAY THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND ALL KINDS OF GOOD THINGS)

Vriska sighs as Tavros buries his face into her chest, content to lay there, with his weight holding her down and bulges still twined together.

“Okay dollface, ya gotta let go of my horns, they’re starting to hurt.” He pants, trying to tug his head away from her death-grip.

“Sorry Tavros…wait what did you call me?” She asks, releasing his head and staring up at him, trying to blink away the fuzziness in her vision, the kind that always came after a good round or two with Travos.

“Dollface. It’s a pet name. It’s better than sweetheart or baby. It means I think you have a beautiful face.” Tavros declares, nuzzling her breasts and purring, sending tingles throughout her whole body.

“Oh!” She gasps, arching up into the touch, grabbing the ends of Tavros's horns and yanking his face tighter against her chest. “Again, do that again!”

She can feel Tavros smirking against her skin seconds before he makes the noise again.

After the first few tingles settle down, she’s left with a pleasant feeling racing up and down her spine. And then it begins to tickle.

“Okay hehe stop.” She says letting go of his horns, hoping he would get off of her (and maybe possibly get her off in the process).

He smiles against her and slowly slides down her body pressing kisses as he went, till he got to her flat stomach.

Once again, she feels his devilish smirk, right before he’s blowing air and making noises against her stomach and she’s screaming with laughter.

“No! Don’t do that! Stop! Hahaha Stop it Tavros! This isn’t funny!”  She shouts as she squirms in his grasp.

He laughs and smiles and presses more kisses against her body.

As the shakes slowly stop raking her body, she pulls him up by the horns bringing him up to her lips.

“You asshole. I should throw you off another cliff.”

“You like what we have too much to do that. You’d miss this too much.” With those words, his bulge twists and intertwines with hers and teases at her nook.

She sharply inhales and arches towards him even as her body protests the idea of sex so soon even as her bugle slips towards his own nook.

The act of being in one another at the same time was something directly tied to redrom and was something strictly forbiden to other quadrants, as it was an act of trust only true matespirits could preform.

They both sigh as they sink into one another.

“This is nice. Why can’t we stay like this forever?” Tavros asks, pressing kisses to her face.

“Because we have actual things to do that stops us from being together like this all the time. Plus we have actual responsibilities.” She said happily, wiggling her hips as the bulge in her twisted in time with her movements.

“Speaking of, we need to get up out of bed and go do actual things, that involve other people.” Tavros says, tapping his horns to hers and begins to pull out of her.

“No wait, can’t we put it off for a little while longer? Just cuddle with me for a little bit longer?” She asks.

“Okay, but only for a little bit and no more sex, we just cuddle. Alright?” He responds.

“That sounds perfect.” She sighs, her bulge slipping out as his did the same.

“I think naked cuddles are my favorite.” She mutters after a short lull of silence.

“Mine too.” He smiles and draws her close to his chest, content and happy in their imperfect relationship.


End file.
